Partir ,mais resté
by Maxweather
Summary: un rendezvous peu engageant ,un amour retrouvé ,une engueulade et...un résumé de merde!


_**Voilà un petit One-shot ! HP/DM ! **_

_**Les personnages sont à la géniale J.K.Rowling !**_

_**Homophobes (c'est pas bien de l'être) s'abstenir!**_

**Partir ,mais resté:**

"Tout est gris ici", pense Harry Potter "je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il m'a pris de venir ,depuis quand je lui rend visite?C'est bien la première fois et , je l'espère ,la dernière .En plus ça fait au moins six mois que je l'ai pas vu !"

Il avance le long des couloirs ,il n'y a rien ici si ce n'est de la pierre humide et de l'obscurité ,"ça me rappel désagréablement les cachots de Poudlard (brrrr!)" .

Enfin une porte ,il l'ouvre et il entre ,ici c'est déjà plus décoré ,de grande tenture vert et argent orne la pièce et -sûrement grâce à un sort- des flocons de neige recouvre les meubles noirs .

Sur un canapé de la même couleur est assis un jeune homme au cheveux platines et aux yeux gris acier ,il le regarde comme si c'était la première fois ,il parait si terrifié et arrogant que Harry finis par détourner les yeux .

-Alors tu es venu...

-Pas trop le choix ,fait-il dans un grognement rauque .

-Désolé ,j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire .

-Et c'est...?

-Harry...(depuis la fin de la guerre ils s'appelaient par leur prénom) J'ai décidé de partir ,de vivre ailleurs ,en Belgique en fait...

La première pensée de Harry fut:"Il y trouvera d'autre blond..." et ensuite...

-QUOI!

-Calme-toi...

-Nan mais ça va pas la tête ,tu t'es cogné ou quoi? Partir ,partir maintenant ! Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi bordel ,t'es pas bien ici et moi tu m'oublis ,tu crois que tu vas me laisser seul comme ça!!

Harry s'arrêta net ,s'il continuait il allait finir par avouait à Drago ce qu'il ressentait pour lui .Et ça il n'en était pas question!

-Depuis quand ça te gènes de me savoir loin ,tu n'as pas eu de mes nouvelles depuis six mois ,tu n'aurais même pas su que j'étais parti si je ne te l'avait pas dit !Tu t'en fou complètement!

Si Drago avait su ce que Harry avait ressenti pendant qu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre il n'aurait sûrement pas dit ça ,mais Harry n'avait pu se résoudre à aller le voir car à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce ,il perdait son calme .Et ça durerait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments ,autant dire un bon bout de temps .

-JE M'EN FOU PAS DU TOUT ,hurla le brun .

-Et puis d'abord je te laisse pas seul ,t'auras toujours tes deux toutous ,cria le blond qui commençait à perdre patience .

Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Harry aussi longtemps sans lui sauter dessus .Pour l'étrangler ou... l'embrasser .

-Tu parles ,ils sont tout le temps ensembles et puis depuis que j'ai tué Voldemort il m'évites ,sa voix devint un murmure ,ils ont peur du meurtrier que je suis devenu...

-Harry ,tu n'es pas un meurtrier ,Drago avait pris un ton réconfortant qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé avec l'ex-gryffondor .

-Bien sûr que si ,il n'y a que toi qui ne le pense pas et quand tu seras parti je me retrouverais seul... ,gémi Harry .

-Mais je... Je dois m'en aller !

-Pourquoi ?Et pourquoi c'est moi que tu préviens ?

-Parce que... parce que avant de partir je dois te dire quelque chose .

-Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire?

L'ex-serpentard dégluti avec difficulté .

-Je... Tu sais ,depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard tu... tu me manques .Parce que moi ,depuis des années ,moi je ... je t'...!

Il eu un hoquet sur le dernier mot .

-Tu me quoi,demanda innocemment le brun **(il a du mal le pti pot-Potter) **.

-Je t'aime Harry ,je t'aime...

Alors sans qu'il sache comment le blond fut écrasé par un grand brun aux yeux verts qui le serrait de toutes ses forces .

"Ca y est ,pensa-t-il ,il a décidé de me tuer ,je mourrais des mains de mon amour!"**(il est un peu mélo) **.

-Imbécile ,pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ,fit le gryffi en sanglotant .Tu m'as manqué aussi Drago ,si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !Je t'en prit ne pars pas ,ou alors emmène-moi avec toi !

-Quoi? Mais... ,le slytherin s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça !

-Je t'en prit... ,gémit le brun sur son épaule .Moi aussi je t'aime !

Drago se redressa d'un bond choqué par la révélation de Harry ,celui-ci était tombé sur le cul (littéralement) .

-Tu m'aime?

-Oui !

-Mais quels imbéciles ont fait ,depuis tout se temps on aurait s'envoyait en l'air des dizaines de fois! **(mélo et obsédé)**

-Euh... C'est possible... **(toujours aussi prude)**

Drago prit alors Harry dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent avec toute la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre .

A partir de ce jour et jusqu'à leur mort ils se jurèrent de ne jamais se séparé ,parce que ,désormais ,aucun des deux ne serait capable de vivre sans l'autre !

_**Voila ben j'ai écrit ça comme ça sur un coup de tête ,je trouve que c'est pas trop mal .Un pti One-shot à la rage comme ça .**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !Reviews !**_

_**kixXx!**_


End file.
